


Beating Heart

by Xfilesforever252



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesforever252/pseuds/Xfilesforever252
Summary: Post Milagro! One of my favorite episodes ever and got a request to do a post ep! Let me know if you guys have any other requests!





	Beating Heart

“That bastard.” Mulder mumbled from the cushion of his worn sofa. It was 4:57 in the morning and he had nearly finished Padgett’s novel. Mulder had an internal struggle as he forced himself to read the sex scene Padgett had written with Scully. The way he described her body was beautiful, perfect. Every way that Mulder had imagined it. He had seen her naked enough times, although it was always during a life or death situation. The thought made his heart feel heavy. 

Mulder felt like he was violating Scully by reading what Padgett wrote about her but once he started he was unable to tear his eyes away. He wrote in detail the way that her body felt under his hands, the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she writhed underneath him. Mulder couldn’t help but put himself in place of Padgett, and the next thing he knew he was painfully hard and filled with rage. He had jacked off to the thought of his partner more times than he liked to admit, but he never did it consciously. He always put on a video tape portraying a blond or brunette, long legs, massive breasts. Never red hair, never short. But it didn't matter, at the end what pushed him over the edge was always the image of a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and striking blue eyes. Scully. Always Scully. 

What made that bastard think it was okay for him to write about her like that? To think about her in that way? Mulder was furious as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. How could Padgett write something like this? Scully was sacred no one could touch her, no one could even think about her in that way. Not even him.   
*******  
Scully clung to Mulder for dear life. Mulder just held her half in shock. For a splitting moment he swore she was dead. She was so still, so pale against the blood splattered against her chest. He saw the rest of his life flash before his eyes. The gun in his hand held against his head. He couldn't live without her, there was no way he could go on. There was nothing else. No one else. 

He could feel her trembling beneath him, sobbing. Gut wrenching sobs that he didn't even know Scully could produce. His strong, stoic partner. Void of any emotion. Only it wasn't true. Mulder knew she kept it all in. She had been through so much he could tell it had been getting to her lately. She was depressed and lonely, and he didn't know how to help her so he ignored it and she never brought it up. 

“Scully I need to call an ambulance.” Mulder said softly into her ear as her tears began to subside. He felt her stiffen.

“I’m fine.” She said pulling back from him unable to meet his eye. Mulder pushed her back down and began unbuttoning the front of her shirt. He folded open the sides and ran his hand down her chest between her breasts. So much blood, but no wound, and no scar. 

“Scully…” He whispered unable to take his hand off of her. 

“I don’t know what happened.” Scully started her voice trembling. “There was a man and he pushed me and he was hurting me and…and…” She trailed off not sure how to finish. Mulder stood up and helped her to her feet. She swayed slightly, dizzy from loss of blood.

“I have to call the police. Padgett’s dead.” Mulder said helping her to the couch and pulling out his phone. He grabbed as sweat shirt from his room and handed it to Scully as he informed the officers of the situation.

For the next hour they gave statements and answered questions before they were once again left alone. 

“Is it okay if I shower here?” Scully asked pulling at the sweat shirt that had started sticking to her chest from dried blood. 

“Yeah of course.” Mulder said as she followed him to his bedroom. “You left these in the hotel room last week. I washed them.” Mulder said pulling out a pair of small black leggings. He flung them her way along with a dark grey V-neck that Scully instantly recognized. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled as she walked off to the bathroom. 

*******  
When Scully walked out to the living room Mulder was collapsed on the couch. One hand resting behind his head the other on his leg. Some ridiculous scary movie was on and he had a bag of sunflower seeds next to him. 

“Feel better?” He asked as she sat down beside him. He admired her messy hair and the way his shirt hung from her shoulders. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and felt his pulse quicken. Scully never does that. 

“I’m really tired actually.” She said twisting her hands nervously. “I think I’m going to go.” She didn't move.

“Look Scully it’s late just stay here. It’s been a rough day for both of us. I’ll take the couch.” Mulder said knowing she wanted him to convince her.

“I don’t know…”

“Look you're in no state to drive anyways. You lost a lot of blood today, you just need to rest.” Mulder said matter of factly. 

“Fine but I take the couch.” Scully challenged. “It’s your house Mulder.” 

“If you want.” Mulder shrugged relieved that she was staying. He got up and brought a blanket and pillow back. He cleaned up his mess of sunflower seeds. “Do you want tea or anything?” He called from the kitchen.

“No thanks.” Scully mumbled already curled up in his soft blanket, her head resting lightly against the cushion. 

“Goodnight Scully.”

“Goodnight Mulder.”

*******  
Mulder woke up to a rustling beside his bed and sat up groggily. Scully was half way into his bed and froze like she had gotten caught red handed. 

“My back was hurting.” She whispered defensively and Mulder smiled.

“Agent Scully if you wanted to bed me all you had to do was ask.” 

She threw him a dirty look and slid the rest of the way underneath the covers and turned onto her side facing him. Her face was shadowed, the only light caused by the street below. 

“The couch was indented to your body Mulder. How many nights a week do you fall asleep there?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t always feel like going to bed.” 

“Obviously.” Scully grinned scooting slightly closer to him. 

“I thought I lost you today Scully.” Mulder said grabbing her arm. 

“I’m here Mulder, I’m okay.” She reassured putting her arm across his. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Before staring deeply into her eyes.

“I couldn't live if something happened to you.”

“Mulder…” Scully started.

“No Scully. It’s true. Everyone knows it.”

Scully turned around so her back was to him and felt the weight of his arm over her as his chest came up against her back. 

“Night Mulder.” She said snuggling into his embrace. Mulder held her close, nodding off to the sound of her beating heart.


End file.
